I Will Never Say 'I Love You'
by Faerydae Kenna
Summary: Have you ever wondered where spell monsters come from, or where they go after they're summoned? Taryn DeathBlossom has. And now, thanks to a certain infuriating Nolan StormGate, they may both be stuck there forever.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Only a very, very, very, very, VERY small portion of Wizard101 actually belongs to me.**

Nolan StormGate strode confidently through the streets toward Ravenwood. He'd just finished another quest assigned to him by Professor Drake—or rather, he'd finagled a bunch of other students into doing it for him. And then taken all the credit. But anyway, as one of the Myth teacher's star pupils, he was sure to get a nice reward.

He cut behind the schools in order to avoid all those other _annoying_ students, who in no way would ever be as good at anything as Nolan. Obviously. Absentmindedly, he stepped through a patch of dandelions, and they roared in pain. He ignored them.

"Hey!" came an angry—and unmistakably female—voice. "You just crushed a bunch of my flowers!"

"Hm?" Nolan turned to see a furious girl in green-and-black robes glaring at him, as though her stare might melt him into a puddle of mush, or some such thing. He found it quite comical, to be truthful; she was so tiny, it just seemed like an impossible feat for one as talented and amazing as him to take her seriously. Chuckling a bit, Nolan turned back in the direction of the Myth school.

"Hey, you jerk, I was talking to you!" the girl yelled from behind him. Nolan sighed and faced her once more.

"You must be one of those flower children from the Life school," he observed, looking the girl up and down. He dragged a foot through her dandelions once more, smirking as they roared.

The girl's emerald green eyes flashed dangerously, and she crossed her arms. "And you must be Nolan StormGate, that loser from the Myth school who's incapable of doing even simple quests on his own," she retorted. Nolan's face reddened a bit, and he looked more than slightly flustered. The girl snorted. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Because I'm talented and well-known, of course!" snapped Nolan, trying desperately to regain his composure. "Whereas I have heard nothing of _you_." He figured that later he could challenge her to a PvP battle. That would teach her to talk to him like this!

"I'm Taryn DeathBlossom, a Theurgist, and an orphan who could rob you blind before you even have the chance to blink," replied the short girl, nudging Nolan out of the way and kneeling down to tend her flowers.

"An orphan, huh? No wonder you're so crabby."

The next thing Nolan knew, he had a face full of damp brown dirt and a worm crawling through his hair. Outraged, he wiped the earth away and advanced on Taryn. "How dare you? You should feel blessed that someone as lowly as you can even breathe the same air as me!" he cried. Taryn laughed dryly.

"Lowly? You don't have the right to call the bugs beneath your feet lowly! You don't know anything about me, and I suggest you shut your oversized mouth before you say something that makes you look more foolish than you already do!"

Nolan turned with a flourish, forgetting about the dirt on his face. "I'll have you expelled!" he yelled.

Taryn stood and walked in the direction of Bartleby, pulling a key out of her pocket. "Go ahead. I'll be long gone by the time you complain about me."

Nolan glared as she disappeared up Bartleby's steps, only one thought in his mind:

What the hell just happened?

**A/N: Well, that was rather quick. It was just an introduction to Taryn. My first chapters are often short. I'll try to make my next chapter longer if anyone wants me to finish. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Five reviews for my first chapter! Haha, it appears everyone is happy that Nolan 'got what he deserved.'**

** Momoko Nakamura: Glad you're not mad ;) Sorry if I beat you, though.**

Taryn slipped off her shoes and wiggled her toes, burrowing them down into the soft yellow sand. She'd always loved Krokotopia at nighttime. The dry air blew her hair coolly around her face, and everyone had left the Oasis for the comfort of the indoors. That, and because scorpions often came out of their shelters at night, but that didn't bother Taryn; she hadn't been stung yet, at least.

She lay back, ignoring the grains of sand that stuck to her hair, and stared out at the stars. This was one of her favorite places to think, and she often went uninterrupted. Sadly, today her thoughts were plagued by memories of that stupid Nolan StormGate kid.

Honestly, what was that guy's problem? She hated people with his attitude; they made her want to distribute a well-deserved punch to the nose. And why couldn't he have just walked _around_ the flowers? It's not that hard.

Sighing, Taryn rolled onto her stomach and reached toward the pool in the center of the Oasis, collecting as much crystal-clear water as she could before bringing her cupped hands to her lips. She smiled slightly, momentarily distracted from her plans of revenge. The water in Krokotopia was always so sweet and clean—or at least she found it to be. Maybe it was just a refreshing change from the water on Wizard City.

Taryn was startled as she disappeared in a sudden puff of smoke and Life symbols.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark spots collected at the corners of Taryn's vision, and her head felt as if it were being split open. She sat up and looked around.

"Sorry," came a voice. "Unexpected teleportation can be quite disorienting."

"Professor Ambrose?" she said, surprised. "Am I in your house?"

The professor chuckled lightly and nodded, but his eyes were serious. "I'm afraid we have a bit of an important matter to discuss."

Looking around the room, Taryn noticed the presence of Moolinda Wu, the Life teacher, and Malorn AshThorn—the teacher of Death, her secondary school. Nolan StormGate also stood off to the side, his arms crossed and a look of smug satisfaction plastered to his arrogant face. Taryn's heart sank.

"I'm being expelled, aren't I?"

"That's what we're here to decide," Malorn informed her, placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. His touch comforted her, as it was the touch of a close friend, and the look in his eyes told her that he would do everything in his power to keep it from happening. But she wasn't so sure he'd be able to.

Nolan was sneering at her from the corner of the room, and it took all of Taryn's willpower to keep from leaping at him and strangling him.

"Now, Taryn," said Ambrose in a kind but stern voice, "you've always been a good student. But I'm afraid it's true that your grades have been slipping, and you've gotten into several fights with other students in the last few weeks. Moreover, wizards—especially young wizards-in-training—have a duty to help and protect people. But I know for a fact you've done none of that for awhile now."

Taryn simply shrugged and scraped the toe of her boot against the stone flooring.

"Well?" Moolinda asked, sounding slightly anxious that it should be one of _her_ students—who were usually just so sweet and caring—in this position. "Do you have anything to say, Taryn?"

"No."

"So, just expel her already!" Nolan insisted. It was honestly surprising he'd been able to keep his mouth shut for so long. "She can't even tell you why she sucks so bad at being a wizard!"

"Shut your mouth, you overgrown Troll!" snapped Taryn, her fists balled at her sides.

"Although, I guess it's to be expected of someone like you. After all, most Theurgists are _weak_," said Nolan with a smirk, pretending as though he hadn't heard Taryn at all.

Moolinda gasped. "How rude!"

"And Conjurers are arrogant, narcissistic, and selfish!" Taryn shot back, ignoring the appalled look on her teachers' faces. Sensing that she was likely to try and pound Nolan's face in—something she could probably accomplish—Malorn gripped his friend/pupil's shoulder tighter.

Taryn wrenched herself out of Malorn's grasp. "At least I can fend for myself! You have everyone do everything for you, and I'd bet it's because you don't even have the skills to do it on your own!"

Malorn grabbed her around the waist. "It's not worth it," he hissed in her ear. "Do you want to get expelled?"

"I don't care if I get expelled!" she retorted. "What's the point of being a wizard if there are countless morons like him giving us a bad name?"

"_Enough_!" cried Ambrose. Everyone turned to stare; it wasn't often that the headmaster lost his temper.

"I will not hear such slander from either of you! Well, I know it's in Nolan's nature to be rude, but Taryn? I'm ashamed. Look at poor Professor Wu; she's practically in tears!"

It was true. Moolinda had stepped away from the students, and her chin was quivering. She was saddened, no doubt, at the fact that one of her pupils would act out in such a way.

"I'm sorry," Taryn mumbled. Nolan was sticking his tongue out at her, and she glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"I don't know why you've been this way lately, young lady, but I simply won't have it!" Ambrose insisted. "I know you can be a wonderful student, and you did indeed used to be. I refuse to give up on you!"

"_What_?" Nolan cried.

"So, as young Mr. StormGate is clearly extremely concerned about your academic and social wellbeing, he will be your keeper until your performance improves."

"My _keeper_?" Taryn exclaimed.

"Her _keeper_?" Nolan repeated, his voice now exceedingly whiny.

"Yes. Nolan will keep track of where you are, what you do, etcetera, until I deem you fit enough for him to quit the task. You are both dismissed," concluded Professor Ambrose with a wave of his hand. "Goodnight, young wizards.

Nolan, Taryn, and Malorn stared after their ancient headmaster as he turned and hobbled away.

"Well," Malorn said wryly, "you didn't get expelled."

"I can't believe this. I have to hang around this moron until I'm 'fit enough for him to quit the task.'"

Taryn thumped her forehead repeatedly against the wall as Nolan burst into a crazed spiel about how terrible and reputation-degrading it would be for him to be her keeper. Sighing, Malorn patted Taryn on the back and walked her to her dorm.

**GASP! Ha, I bet you didn't expect THAT, did you? Or maybe you did. Confused about the situation, and how this has anything to do with the summary of the story? Well don't be! All will be revealed in time… yes… MUAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, review plz, cuz reviews are love! And love is good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, my dad upgraded my computer—and swore that everything I had saved would be okay—and now all my documents and pictures are deleted. I am PISSED. Even more than Nolan and Taryn were in my last chapter. There was important stuff, things I didn't have saved or uploaded anywhere else! I'm seething with anger right now. Plus I lost new chapters for like five fics of mine… AND I have a cold. Oh well, I guess I'll just hafta live with it. Hey, do me a favor? I dunno if I already asked this, but if any of you are X-Men lovers, could you look up and X-Men: Evolution fic called 'What They Found in Kansas' because my friend wrote it and she's kind of sensitive when it comes to people reading and reviewing her stories. Okay, on with this thing!**

Taryn felt the sun on her face, and her eyelids fluttered open. She stared at her ceiling for a while, contemplating the events of the previous evening. "Damn Conjuror," she muttered distastefully.

She rolled out of bed—tangled up in her sheets—and proceeded to try to wriggle like an inchworm over to her backpack in the corner of her room.

"Well, aren't you dignified?" drawled a bored, snide voice. Startled, Taryn toppled onto her side. She peered over her shoulder to find Nolan lounging in an overstuffed green velvet armchair and examining his fingernails.

"How did you get in here and what are you doing in my room?" Taryn demanded.

"My 'job,' if you have the brain capacity to remember," Nolan replied smugly. Taryn narrowed her emerald eyes and pulled her mouth into a frown.

"I'm going to kill you, StormGate."

"It doesn't quite look like you're in a position to make such a heavy threat."

Rolling back onto her stomach, Taryn inched over to Nolan and bit him on the ankle. Nolan let out a yelp and leapt to his feet, zooming to the other side of the room, before pulling off his boot and examining his ankle, which bore deep teeth marks; he was sure it was bleeding internally. "You bit me!" he yelled. Taryn rolled her eyes.

"Obviously."

Nolan dashed back across the room and brandished his staff at her **(A/N: UNINTENDED INNUENDO!)** from a safe spot on top of the armchair. Taryn mock-gasped.

"You would use magic against an unarmed fellow wizard?"

Nolan hesitated. Taryn took advantage of the opportunity and reared up… and bit him on the ankle again. "There," she said with a satisfied smile, "now they're _both_ in pain."

That was when all Hell broke loose.

Nolan—having decided the use of magic would be a bad idea (Ambrose would _not_ be pleased)— ran around Taryn's room armed with her pillow as the Life wizard inched after him. Every time she got close, he bopped her over the head with it.

"Come back here and fight like a man, you coward!" Taryn yelled.

"As soon as you quit _acting_ like a man!" Nolan yelled back.

"You narcissistic Troll!"

"Clumsy tree-hugger!"

"Your pants are stupid!"

"Your whole _face_ is stupid!"

The door swung open. "Hey, Taryn, I brought you…" Malorn trailed off and stared at the scene taking place before him: Nolan had a pillow poised over his head, about to hit Taryn with it, a Taryn who was wrapped up in green sheets and biting Nolan's calf. Nolan's hood had slipped off, and his dark brown hair **(A/N: I'm making it dark brown cuz that's just what I imagine it as.)** was disheveled and messy. The pair froze and turned their eyes toward the doorway to discover Malorn, who was gripping the door handle in one hand and a bag in the other.

"Um… am I interrupting something?" he asked awkwardly.

"Malorn!" Taryn cried, detaching her teeth from Nolan's leg and wriggling over to the black-clad wizard. "You've come to save me!"

Nolan snorted and waved the pillow at her. "Save you? Save me, more like; your jaws have the grip of a Thunder Shark's!"

"While I agree that Taryn has an extremely harsh bite," said Malorn, shaking his head, "I actually _did_ come here for her. You know, seeing as it's _her_ room." Malorn cleared his throat with an uncomfortable look on his face. "I, uh, wasn't expecting to find you _in her room_."

Nolan flushed a deep red. "What exactly are you implying, AshThorn?" he demanded. His voice cracked a little.

"It's not like I let him in here!" protested Taryn as she tugged on Malorn's pant leg with her teeth, looking extremely annoyed. "He's a stalker!"

"No, I'm not, you insufferable—"

"You know what?" Malorn interrupted. He stepped away from Taryn and set the bag he was carrying on her desk. "Let's just forget the whole thing ever happened."  
"As if I could forget," muttered Taryn. "He called me a man."

"No, I said you act like one."

"Look, Taryn, I brought you breakfast!" Malorn said loudly. Taryn paused in her arguing and looked over suspiciously.

"Of the non-magical variety?" she asked hopefully. Malorn smiled slightly.

"Yes, of the non-magical variety."

"Yay!"

Malorn helped Taryn untangle herself from the sheets. She then snatched the bag off of her desk, dove onto her bed, and dumped the contents onto the matress. "A bottle of cold tea, poppy seed rolls, gingersnaps, and a peach," she listed. She stuffed a roll into her mouth. "Malorn, you're the absolute best," she said through her mouthful of pastry.

"That's disgusting," muttered Nolan under his breath.

"I heard that, StormGate," said Malorn coolly. Nolan just rolled his eyes and returned his mouth to its usual sneer.

"Why did you bring her breakfast, anyway? Can't she do that herself?"

"I brought her breakfast because she's the kind of person who could forget to brush her hair in the morning if someone didn't remind her," Malorn replied with a sigh. He gestured to her clothes. "Look, she didn't even remember to change into her pajamas last night."

A gingersnap hit him square in the middle of the forehead. "I was exhausted!" Taryn objected. "For Bartleby's sake, I was sentenced to who-knows-how-long with _this_ guy!"

"You really shouldn't waste food like that," said Malorn, picking up the cookie and dusting it off. He shoved it into Nolan's mouth, which was opened to make a retort. Nolan's face twisted up in disgust.

"Spit that onto my floor and I'll shove your staff up your arse."

Glaring, Nolan chewed quickly and swallowed, lest he face her wrath. She was a lot scarier now that she wasn't tangled up in blankets.

"And anyway," continued Malorn thoughtfully, "bringing her food keeps her from stealing it when she gets hungry."

"I can't believe I've gotten myself into this."

Taryn screamed as a troll smashed through her wall with its club held high. A dangerous look glinted in his beady eyes, and it was obvious it had only one thought on its mind:

Kill.

**Whoo! Sorry that there was so much dialogue, this was mostly a filler. Anyway, thank you for all the amazing reviews I've gotten so far and I hope to see more of them. At least enough to get me up to twenty before my next chapter, hopefully? :D Chao!**


End file.
